


На кухне

by Sovincent



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fluff??, росаме по которому я скучала
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovincent/pseuds/Sovincent
Summary: Альфред хандрит. Ваня может выслушать.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	На кухне

**Author's Note:**

> введу немного в курс дела.   
> в моём хэдканоне (я не рискую это пока называть АУ, но со временем могу поставить эту метку) персонажи скорее представляют собой не государства, а национальности. об их существовании не знает никто, кроме них самих, и между собой они познакомились лишь со временем.  
> не собираюсь в это углубляться, по крайней мере в этой работе
> 
> спасибо за пб по поводу того, что я пишу национальности с большой буквы, но это замена обычным Америка и Россия, и я решаю сохранить такое оформление. мерси <3
> 
> да и ваще я написала это часа за два лол потому что скучала по древнему пейрингу, здарова росамовцы остальным соболезную

На крохотной кухне Англичанина было задымлено, и Альфред, ввалившись в неё, закашлялся и принялся тереть глаза, разъедаемые чадом от неудачных кулинарных экспериментов. Француз помогал Артуру научиться пользоваться плитой, но, кажется, что-то пошло не так.

Альфред зашарил руками по стене, пытаясь нащупать оконную раму и проветрить помещение, но он, признаться честно, не помнил, есть ли на кухне вообще окно. Он ещё не был в гостях у Артура на этой квартире, тот переехал сюда какие-то пять лет назад, и только сейчас унылому клубу «Всё Ещё Бессмертные Лохи» пришлось встретиться. Альфред не обнаружил никакого окна, поэтому смирился и, кашляя и отмахиваясь от дыма, спустился по стенке на пол, осев и расслабившись. Здесь он был вдали от остальных собравшихся, от чьей компании успел устать за двое суток.

Вообще говоря, Американец был бесспорно общительной и экстравертивной личностью, и если бы не откашливал себе лёгкие на кухне, то наверняка бы сейчас во всеуслышание рассказывал какую-нибудь из своих накопившихся историй из издательства. Последние лет пять Альфред провёл на должности журналюги-расследователя, соскучившись по этой профессии с 1930-х годов. В далёкие тридцатые он так же промышлял подобным развлечением, и вот теперь, заскучав по вечно бегущим строкам и кричащим заголовкам, вернулся к публицистике. В конце концов, у него был просто талант к сенсационным статьям, которые он мог из пальца высосать.

Стоит пояснить, что Альфреду, как и другим собравшимся Бессмертным Лохам, как себя называли «страны», то есть воплощения, было предначертано жить вечно. А когда ты — самый обычный человек, но обременённый неким «чистым национальным сознанием» и тысячами лет жизни впереди, а также вечным риском быть пойманным правительством, жить становится и веселее, и труднее, и утомительнее. Никому из Бессмертных Лохов не хотелось ложиться под хирургический нож, а потому каждый скрывал своё бессмертие от государства (точнее государств) как мог, искусно меняя со старых на новые документы, прописки, профессии, жизни и дорогих людей. Несмотря на постоянное вынужденное «самообновление», следствием которого являлись, по обыкновению, слёзы, Альфред, как и другие Бессмертные Лохи, привык к этому. Сколько уже он похоронил собственных детей, сколько жён бросил, скольких друзей забыл.

Альфред потянулся к кухонной тумбе и стянул с неё бутылку водки. Наверное, стоит догонять ужранных друзей-Лохов, веселящихся в соседней комнате, и затмить разум, который вдруг начинало клонить в бессмысленную тоскливую рефлексию. Джонсу было лень тянуться за стаканом, да и вообще подниматься наверх и вдыхать едкий дым, потому он глотнул из горла.

Дымовая завеса кухни колыхнулась, когда приоткрылась дверь и в неё кто-то вошёл. Альфред не обращал внимание на вошедшего, предполагая, что тот только забрать что-то с кухонной тумбы или из холодильника. Однако через секунду тот опустился рядом с Альфредом на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене и боком к кухонной тумбе.

— О, Иван.

— О, ковбой, — Русский повернул голову к Джонсу, устало улыбнувшись. — А ты чего тут сидишь?

— Наслаждался одиночеством, знаешь, — усмехнулся Альфред, то ли намекая на то, что ему было очень хорошо наедине с собой, то ли просто констатируя факт. — А ты?

— Тоже хотел насладиться, да не получится, видимо, — Иван беспардонно взял из руки Американца бутылку и хотел было поднести горлышко ко рту, но осёкся. — Не, я сегодня пить не хочу. Держи своё пойло обратно.

— Не верю своим ушам, — протянул Альфред.

— Ага, я месяц как не пью. Я на кухню вообще за водой пришёл, но хер разберёшь что в дыму. Ты это, не напрягайся, я скоро свалю и не буду мешать твоему одиночеству.

— Поверь, ты не мешаешь, — Альфред покачал головой. — Я уже начал тут хандрить, поэтому тем лучше, что ты прервал мои мысли.

— Да я вижу, что хандришь, — Иван смерил взглядом бутылку водки. — Ей-богу, тут же от одного только дыма опьянеть можно. Нормальный бы человек коньки отбросил, я тебе говорю.

— А я бы с радостью отбросил, если б единственное, что для смерти бы нужно было — это повышенная концентрация углекислого газа, — без тени грусти с улыбкой ответил Альфред. — У меня год назад Синди умерла.

— Та самая, которая…

— Ага.

— Помню, ты ещё с нулевых звонил рассказывал о ней… — Иван потрепал Альфреда по плечу. — Мне жаль. Я-то в ближайшие сорок лет завязал с бабами.

— Вот и я теперь, — улыбка не таяла на лице американца, он только вздохнул. — Да ладно, переживу это.

— Всех переживём, — мрачно пошутил Иван. — Раз за этой стенкой сейчас сидит Древний Римлянин, чьи потомки живы в Италии, то уж что говорить о нас! Косарь лет нам светит как минимум.

— Косарь строгого режима, не меньше, — согласился Американец и немедленно выпил. — Я за минувший год вспомнил, как хорошо помогает алкоголь. Храни господь человека, кто придумал виски.

— Не твои ли эти Ирландец или Шотландец?

— Вряд ли уж лично, но их тоже благодарю, — пожал плечами Альфред. Его начало брать, и он был рад, что в этот раз он в компании лишь одного Лоха, а не сразу всех. Джонс не любил пьянеть у всех на глазах и предпочитал быть собранным и всегда внимательно следить за обстановкой. Но сейчас ему не хотелось вообще ничего.

— Кстати, ты слышал? Итальянца чуть не загребли.

— Какого из?

— Северного конечно, он пятьдесят лет прожил в одном месте. Прикинь, потом у Южного кантовался, без прописки и паспорта.

— Мда… — усмехнулся Альфред. — По правде говоря, всегда мечтал показаться своим постаревшим знакомым в моём вечномолодом обличии.

— Неужели никогда не делал этого? — недоверчиво взглянул Иван. — Ни разу не признавался никому из друзей-смертных, что ты не человек?

— Очень хотел. Но одним я слишком мало доверяю, а другим не хочу делать этим больно.

— Понимаю.

Какое-то время оба молчали, плечом к плечу сидя на полу тесной кухни и глядя, как дым рассеивается.

— Хэ-э-эй! — дверь с грохотом распахнулась, в неё влетел пьяный Француз и помахал им рукой, не одаривая взглядом, а лишь роясь в холодильнике. — Ah! Mais c'est de la… oh là là, — он почему-то рассмеялся. — Чёртов Артур опять забыл сказать, что у него тут ещё и…

— Отойди от холодоса, придурок! — появившийся на пороге Англичанин сердито вцепился в рукав Франсуа, которого немного покачивало. — Это пиво Ирландца, он не… Не смей! Нет! Нет! Отдай! Аргх, — он взглянул на Альфреда и Ивана, когда Француз утёк из кухни. — Вам тут нормально обоим? Всё хорошо? На заправку за чипсами не пойдёте с нами?

— Не, — криво махнул рукой Альфред.

— Мы преисполняемся в своём сознании, — пояснил Иван, видя, что бутылка в руках Американца уже наполовину пуста. — Не мешай.

— Ага, круто, да, если что зовите. И не выгоняй меня из моей же кухни! — нервный Англичанин, на чьей совести и в чьей квартире происходило всё действо, вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Не стоило Шотландца, Ирландца и Француза вместе звать, — задумчиво пробормотал Альфред. — Они пол-квартиры же разгромят.

— Это ещё Поляк не вернулся. Кстати, я должен его дождаться. Мы давно собирались прогуляться, с девяностых.

— Значит, скоро оставишь меня здесь одного? — Американец изобразил на лице печаль. — Чтобы я тут один пьяными слезами умывался?

— Похоже, что так, — безучастно ответил Русский, который тем временем проверял сообщения в телефоне.

Альфред закрыл глаза, сев поудобнее и обхватив руками колени. Для храбрости он глотнул ещё из бутылки, после чего остался недвижим и сосредоточился только на собственных мыслях, которые плавали в пьяном рассудке, именно так, как того хотел Американец. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдыхал, концентрируясь на единственной мысли, которую сейчас нужно было поймать и не выпускать: той боли, какую было ничем не заглушить.

— Синди, — тихо проговорил Альфред вслух, восстанавливая в воображении образ любимой женщины, с трудом сдерживаясь и не перескакивая на менее болезненные мысли. — Синди, — повторил он, закрепляя это имя в памяти.

Это был страшный и ответственный момент, которого он напрасно старался избежать. Память нужно чистить — гигиена разума требует постоянного внимания. Раньше Альфред бы ещё пару лет носил светлый образ близкого человека в своём измождённом разуме, но сейчас он знал, что боль нужно зарубить на корню. Стереть воспоминания, которые больше не приносят ничего, кроме тоски и осознания утраты. Никогда больше он не коснётся возлюбленной и никогда больше с ней не заговорит, так к чему сейчас страдать и жалеть себя, когда былого не воротишь, а боль не принесёт избавления?

Вспомнить первую встречу, первое признание, все светлейшие моменты их — точнее её жизни, — собрать всё воедино, вместе с жуткой картиной её искажённого мукой лица и её похорон. Собрать и уничтожить, стереть всё подчистую, оставив только одно имя: Синди. И фотографии в телефоне. И плейлист, который она когда-то составляла для их прогулки. И пару её вещей, которые она оставила в его квартире. Этого будет достаточно.

— Альфред, ты что там, память чистишь? — голос Русского вывел Альфреда из очищающего транса и он раздражённо взглянул на Ивана.

— Ну да, — кратко ответил он, убирая в сторону очки. — Соблюдаю гигиену. Ненужное — вон.

— Делал бы ты это на трезвую голову, — укоризненно взглянул Иван. — Обдумал бы это решение, а то…

— Я уже много раз обдумывал и всё не решался, — отчаянно прошептал Альфред. — Много раз, но срывался и не мог. А теперь могу. Не мешай.

Русский осуждающе и сочувственно смотрел на друга. Такие решения каждый принимает для себя сам, вмешиваться действительно не стоило.

— Я прослежу, чтобы никто не беспокоил тебя, пока ты не очистишься, — Иван поднялся с пола и щёлкнул дверным замком, мысленно молясь, что никому не придёт в голову потом ломиться на кухню. Затем он вернулся к Альфреду и внимательно оглядел его. — Ну, не пожалей потом, ковбой.

— Не пожалею, — Американец вновь, закрыв глаза, вернулся к собственным мыслям и углубился в них, с полной решимостью готовясь избавляться от ненужной информации в голове.

***

Альфред, кажется, очнулся от своей траурной медитации, но не мог сказать того наверняка. Он впервые входил в такой транс на пьяную голову, и теперь, под влиянием алкоголя — прошло не более пяти минут с того, как он отключился от реальности — он старался различить в тёмной кухне происходящее вокруг. Глаза его были мокрыми от слёз, и, хотя уже не имел понятия, воспоминания о чём он стирал, горький ком в горле и тяжесть на душе никуда не делись. В такие моменты порой Альфред ощущал необъяснимый страх, вызванный неаккуратным выходом из собственного сознания, и сейчас чувствовал, что паническая атака может случиться в любую секунду. Он плотнее прижался к чужому тёплому плечу и крепче обнял чужую руку, которой не выпускал всё это время, скрестив с ней пальцы.

— Ч-чёрт, — прошептал Американец, смачивая слезами рукав футболки друга. — Чёрт.

— Всё хорошо, Ал, — свободной рукой Иван гладил его по волосам, убирая их с мокрого лба. — Ты отлично держался, я восхищаюсь тобой.

— Её звали Синди? — тихо уточнил Альфред, вздрогнув, не в первый раз сталкиваясь с таким чувством. Чувством, когда будто шаришь рукой в темноте, когда прикасаешься к воспоминаниям, которые будто не существуют, когда упираешься в тупик собственного сознания, отказывающего тебе в доступе к исчезнувшей жизни.

— Да. Я уверен, она была прекрасна, — он не переставал, успокаивая, поглаживать друга.

— Я тоже так думаю, — тяжело вздохнул Альфред, к которому понемногу возвращались силы. В сон его вовсе не клонило, однако замутнённость рассудка мешала воспринимать реальность. — Я рад, что она мне никто.

— У тебя её фотографии в телефоне остались, — на всякий случай уточнил Иван.

— Надо посмотреть.

Раздались громовые раскаты ударов в дверь, и на всей кухне зазвенела посуда.

— Эй, ребят! — громко крикнула из-за двери Венгерка. — Ребят, потом потреплетесь, дайте мне два стакана, там Людвиг разбил!

— Опять?! — недовольно воскликнул Альфред, хотя и заплетающимся языком, чуть подняв голову с плеча Русского. — Да каждый раз одно и то же, вашу ж мать!

Иван вздохнул, осторожно отстранил от себя руки Альфреда и, вставая, мягко поцеловал того в лоб. Стоит упомянуть, что подобная нежность была не чем-то из ряда вон выходящего для бессмертных Лохов, а вполне обычным, пусть и не распространённым проявлением симпатии, поэтому Альфред только легонько улыбнулся.

Следя взглядом за тем, как Иван подавал Венгерке новые стаканы, он думал совсем о другом. О том, что отголоски душевной боли, что преследовали его, вроде бы, весь год, всё ещё остаются, но умиротворение и радостное спокойствие входят в свои права. Как же он скучал по теплоте в душе. В честь этого он не погнушался парой глотков водки.

Когда Иван вернулся на прежнее место и приобнял Альфреда, тот уже слегка праздно и лишь с долей прошлой тоски улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что был со мной, — он благодарно поцеловал лоб Ивана.

— Да не за что. Буквально не за что, я просто сидел здесь, — тот улыбнулся в ответ.

— Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы я считал тебя другом, — Альфред растянулся на спине, положив голову на колени Русского и глядя на него снизу вверх. — Г-говоришь, у меня на телефоне фотки Синди остались? Хм…

Он вынул из кармана телефон и, щурясь от яркого белого экрана, стал рыться в галерее.

— Блин, к-красивая, — улыбался Альфред, останавливаясь на каждой фотографии по нескольку минут. — Мне повезло.

— Вот уж повезло так повезло, — тихо усмехнулся Русский.

Альфред задумчиво листал фотографии и продолжал рассуждать вслух, глуповато улыбаясь и через силу формулируя слова. Пьяным быть легко и тяжело одновременно.

— Знаешь, Вань, я завид-дую Лизе и Родериху, они со времён Австро-Венгрии вместе. Не уверен, что я смог бы прожить с одной девчонкой сотни лет, но, слушай, стабильность — это круто. Вот с этой Синди я бы пр-рожил, наверное, — он приблизил фотографию, на которой девушка имела более болезненный и грустный вид, чем на прошлых, но беспечно улыбалась. Он резко перемотал фото дальше. — Так вот, и, знаешь, я так же завидую этим, как их, эм… — он собрался с мыслями. — Этим, Фел-ликсу и Торису. Я без п-понятия, чё у них за отношения, но ведь удобно жить вместе, не боясь потерять другого…

— Разве вы с Артуром и Мэттью не жили какое-то время вместе?

— Это д-другое, да и не особо уживались. Я плохо помню, как тогда у нас дела обстояли, но Артур был для меня слишком стар и всегда вёл себя как папаша, а Мэттью… Я не знаю. Я люблю его, будто он мн-не брат, но мы редко пересекались после начала прошлого века. Вот ты никогда не пробовал переспать с Нат-ташей или Ольгой?

— Я не помню, в какой момент диалог пошёл в этом ключе, но вроде нет, либо я стёр эти воспоминания, — Русский неопределённо покачал головой. У вопл-ощений никогда не было такого понятия как «родственник», хотя, безусловно, исторически и генетически те или иные воплощения были близки друг другу. Но ведь неизвестно, насколько близкие гены были семейными. Да и корректно ли вообще такое понятие по отношению к нечеловеческим существам?

— Приз-знаюсь честно, я спал с кем-то из наших Лохов, — пьяно пробормотал Альфред, смеясь, — но не скажу, с кем именно, потому что обещал не говорить. И, знаешь, разницы почти никакой, что с человеком, что с ними. Чисто для интереса прикольно.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Иван осторожно убрал от Альфреда бутылку, чтобы тот не опрокинул её ненароком.

— Но ни с кем из них не получалось, понимаешь, построить «отношений». У нас все девчонки долбанутые, а парни… Подожди, ты ведь не гомофоб? Просто уточняю.

— Альфред, мне много сотен лет, и ты с-считаешь, что мне не наплевать на то, кто с кем спит? — снисходительно ответил Иван, привыкший ко всем стереотипам, что изредка выдумывали другие. Стереотипы — первое, что прих-ходит в голову, когда мало знаком с воплощением.

— Никогда не задумыв-вался об этом, — мечтательно улыбнулся Альфред, подняв руку и проведя пальцами по шершавой щеке Ивана. — Всегда думал, что ты за всякие духовности. Но всегда считал тебя, м… Симпатичным.

«Только посмотрите на него, — подумал Русский, — ещё пятнадцать минут назад убивался горем, а теперь? Тем лучше для него, конечно…»

— Альфред, мы лично знакомы всего лет двадцать, — действительно, большинство Бессмертных Лохов были знакомы между собой только если жили на соседних территориях, да и то не наверняка. Многие из них вели довольно бедную рабоче-крестьянскую жизнь до двадцатого века, и только в двадцатом стали между собой взаимодействовать активнее.

— Увы и ах, — Альфред отстранил руку от Русского, блуждающим и расслабленным взглядом путешествуя по тёмному помещению. — Знаешь, я мечтаю однажды стереть все, вообще все воспоминания, что у меня есть, оставив только всякие знания вроде чтения и базовых представлений о мире. Перед этим устроиться в жизни, конечно. Обзавестись надёжным заработком, иметь образование, может, даже семью. И только очнувшись новым человеком, прочитать собственную записку себе.

— Что напишешь в ней? — Иван погрузил пальцы в густые волосы Американца.

— Что-то вроде описания выдум-манного детства и юности, несуществующее прошлое. Какие-то предыстории себе же. И наплету себе что-то про амнезию. Забавно будет, — невесело рассмеялся он, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь тем, как рука Русского расчёсывает его волосы. — Буду обычным парнем, ув-веренным, что доживу до конца своих лет самым заурядным человеком.

— Значит, больше мы тебя на собрании клуба Бессмертных Лохов тогда и видеть не будем?

— Однажды увидите, когда я «на старости лет» вдруг обнаружу, что ни капли не старею. Тогда достану откуда-нибудь ещё одну записку-гайд от себя же, или попрошу Артура и Мэтью мне всё объяснить. И снова вернусь в себя. Глупого и молодого, но себя.

— Ты и так глупый и молодой, — Иван мягко потрепал его волосы.

— А ты взрослый и… опытный? — хитро прищурился Альфред, то ли флиртуя, то ли на ходу придумывая, что ответить.

— Ты мне лучше ответь, будешь ли ты счастлив, когда выдумаешь себе новую жизнь, а потом снова столкнёшься с жестокой реальностью и с тысячью лет жизни впереди?

— Не буду. Нет такого исхода, где я был бы полностью счастлив, это и без того понятно, — он прицокнул языком и потянулся за бутылкой. — Н-ни для кого из нас будущее не будет светлым, — привстав и отхлебнув глоток, он отставил её в сторону и подался к Ивану, целенаправленно упершись кончиком носа в его нос. Их лица были максимально близко, однако ни посмеивающийся Альфред, ни беспечно улыбавшийся Иван, не испытывали ни капли смущения.

— Я много раз слышал, что прекрасное далёко осчастливит всех и каждого, может и нам достанется. Это не моё дело, но… — он почувствовал, как Альфред провёл рукой по его груди. — Но я не советую тебе так поступать. Стирать личность, отрекаться от прошлого — только чтобы переложить груз ответственности на другого человека, кем окажешься сам… Хреновая идея.

— Я пробовал уб-бить себя столько раз, — Альфред прислонился лбом ко лбу Ивана, глядя в чистые серые глаза Русского.

— Все мы пробовали, Ал, — он слышал, как дыхание пьяного Американца учащается и обжигает его губы. — И все мы думали о том, что можем стать подопытными, над кем люди будут проводить эксперименты, чтобы открыть секрет долголетия.

— Мы ведь всё это время могли сдаться им в руки… Они, быть может, уже обрели бы бессмертие благ-годаря н-нам.

— Как же хорошо, что их такая участь миновала, — он осторожно придерживал немного шатающегося Американца. — Видишь, какие мы молодцы.

— Нам не скрыться от них д-долго. Паспорта — меньшее зло, которое может спалить нас. Представь, когда начнётся полностью компьютеризированная слежка за людьми, в каждом государстве… — Альфред ощутил, как его приобняли за талию, хотя голова кружилась и чувства казались невероятно отдалёнными.

— Верно, нас выследят уже через какие-то десятки лет, нам не удастся скрыться от них. Большинство из нас наверняка будет под замком без права даже покинуть пределы страны, мы будем столь ценными экземплярами для чёртовых учёных, — Иван почувствовал, как чужие руки обнимают его за шею, как нетерпеливое горячее тело приникает плотней к нему.

— У нас ещё столько времени.


End file.
